This invention relates to electrical connectors and, in particular, to stackable connectors that may be used to provide both a male and female connector terminated to an end of a cable or a pair of identical, either male or female, connectors terminated in back-to-back orientation to provide a gender changer connector.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,431,249, 4,592,614 and 4,701,139 disclose connectors that are known variously as gender changer, half tap, stackable or male/female connectors.